Rebirthing
by Kiminator Mark XII
Summary: Earth Kingdom rebels have killed Zuko and taken over the Fire Nation capital. Mai is devastated, but decides to go on a mission to save her country. While she's gone, she meets a group of soldiers and figures out that things aren't always what they seem.
1. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: **So, yeah, another Maiko, what a surprise!! But yay my first chapter story!! I'm really excited; hope you all enjoy it as much as my friends at school do! OK, so this story is set three years after Sozin's Comet. Alright, maikoxshipper, I'm dedicating this one to you!! I love ya!

**B/N:** Maikoxshipper is one lucky chica. O3o Oh, and I have officially beta-read this; any and all grammar errors can be blamed on me; PM me 3VAD127, blah blah blah…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar. If I did, Mai would have her hair down IN EVERY EPISODE!

* * *

_It hasn't always been this way_

_I remember brighter days_

_Before the dark ones came_

_Stole my mind,_

_Wrapped my soul in chains_

"Set Me Free" by Casting Crowns

* * *

**Rebirthing:Chapter 1 **

**Tragedy Strikes**

Mai's heart raced as her footsteps pounded down the empty hallway. A green-clad figure moved to her left, but she easily took him out, not even bothering to take a glance back. She had to get to the throne room. Mai rounded a corner but had to skid to a halt to avoid stepping on the many dead bodies that littered the floor.

"No!" the fire lady screamed, tears threatening to spill down her face.

They were already in the throne room. Mai stepped over the bodies and slammed the doors open to a sight that made her wish she hadn't. Her husband was bound at his ankles and wrists with rock against the wall. Mai just stood there, paralyzed, as she watched an Earth Kingdom soldier walk up to Zuko. He leaned in and whispered something in the fire lord's ear. The soldier got an evil smile on his face, Zuko struggling desperately against his bonds as the man took an Earthbending stance. Mai's mind kicked into action. She took off into a sprint and flung three daggers at the man. Two met their target. One sliced through his arm, and the other one buried itself in his side. Zuko's head shot to her.

"Mai! Stay out of this!" he yelled at her.

The Earthbender growled and ripped the knife out of his side. "Well, isn't this wonderful?" he spat. "It's Miss Psycho Dagger Girl."

The black haired woman raced toward her husband's captor, her daggers brandished. But the soldier just smiled as he turned the ground under her into sand. Mai couldn't help but give a small yelp as she sunk waist deep into sand, which, she realized, was now turned into solid rock.

"Zuko! I can't move!" Mai struggled. Her hands were encased as well, so she couldn't do anything.

"Leave her out of this!" the fire lord yelled. "You don't want her, you want me!"

"You're completely right, Your Highness," the man mocked. "Now, on to business." He picked up one of Mai's daggers and walked up to the young fire lord.

"Zuko," was all Mai could squeak, before she watched the most horrible thing she had ever seen.

Everything seemed to unfold in slow motion as she watched Zuko's eyes widen and then glaze over in pain as her knife was thrust through his stomach. But it wasn't over yet. His eyes darted over to her and he mouthed the words "I love you" before the man stepped in front of him and brought the dagger to his throat. Tears cascaded down her face, unnoticed. Mai heard the sound of steel through skin and then the sound of choking as she watched her love spew blood out of his mouth, coughing and hacking. She was suddenly aware of a sorrowful wail that she recognized as her own. The soldier then turned to her and Earthbended her out of her imprisonment.

"You're next," the man laughed maniacally.

Mai didn't think, she just whirled around and ran as fast as she could. She ran out of the palace, past her home, past the town. She followed a path out of the volcano, past the prison tower. She finally collapsed in a heap and cried. Her husband was gone, her home taken over, and for the first time in her life, she felt scared.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, I'm terrible, killing poor Zuko in the first chapter. Oh, well. All right, you know what to do!

Read!

Review!

No Flamers!

**B/N:** OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FLAME **_YOU_ **SO HARD YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FLAME ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN. The end. :D


	2. The Spirit World

**A/N: **Yeah, finally got around to updating! So yeah, blah, blah, blah, thanks to my beta… blah, blah blah… OH YEAH! Maikoxshipper, you're awesome!

**Disclaimer:** Um… still don't own Avatar… darn.

* * *

_I lie here, paralytic, inside this soul_

_Screaming for you until my throat is numb _

_I wanna break out_

_I need a way out_

* * *

**Rebirthing: Chapter 2**

**The Spirit World**

Mai woke up shivering even though she didn't feel cold. Come to think of it, she didn't feel anything. There was just a dull ache, and a hole where her heart should have been. The fire lady pushed herself to stand even though every muscle in her body screamed in protest. Mai stumbled up the path back to the volcano. She wanted to see what had happened to her city, to her nation. As she peered over the edge, what she saw terrified her. There were bodies scattered everywhere. Some of them were Earth Kingdom soldiers, but most were innocent Fire Nation citizens.

_They're doing the exact same thing that we did to them_, Mai realized. It was revenge. She knew that she had to get the the capital back, but there was only one way she could. She needed help. Mai turned around and ran down the path. If she remembered right, Aang and Katara had settled down at the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and Suki were at Kyoshi Island, and Toph was with her parents in Ba Sing Se along with Iroh, who was happily manning his tea shop. Mai knew that a regular war balloon wouldn't hold that many people; she needed an air ship.

* * *

"Ugh!" Zuko slowly sat up. "My head! Wow, what a nightmare." He stretched and leaves crackled under him. "Wait… this isn't my room," he mumbled. The fire lord's eyes widened. "Mai!"

He stood up and whirled around. This wasn't even the Fire Nation. Zuko looked down at his hand and noticed it was semi-transparent. "Oh, Agni," he moaned. He was in the Spirit World; he really had died last night.

"Oh… no, no, no. This can't be happening!" he said frantically. "I have to rule an entire nation and take care of Mai!"

But something inside him said that she could probably take care of herself, and it was he that really needed her. Wait, the last time he had seen her, she was in trouble too. She had obviously escaped though, or she would be here with him. The selfishness inside of Zuko really wanted her to be here with him. But no, he couldn't wish that. He just knew that he needed to contact her again, if just once more. Determining this, he set out across the barren, swamp-like land to find someone who would help him.

* * *

Zuko finally stopped after running for almost an hour straight. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't out of breath; he just felt exhausted. The young fire lord sank down to his knees in the boggy swamp water. "Spirits, I need your help! Please, help me!"

"Hello, Zuko."

He jumped up at the voice behind him. Turning around, Zuko saw his great-grandfather, Avatar Roku. "Avatar Roku?" he said.

"Yes, young fire lord; I have heard your pleas, and I think I can help you."

"H-how?"

"Your bond with Mai is strong," Roku observed, "and I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"I think I can give you your life back… but there is a catch."

"Ugh! Isn't there always?" Zuko sighed.

"Usually," the past Avatar smiled. "You can go back to earth, but it won't be in your normal body. It will be in a body not even Mai could recognize. She will have to figure out who you are. But," Roku looked at him sternly, "you cannot tell her directly who you are. She has to figure it out on her own. If you do tell her, you have to come back here, and you'll never see her again."

"B-but Avatar Roku…"

"I'm not done, Zuko. Once she finds out who you are, only then will you go back to your original body."

"So I'll get to return to myself?" Zuko asked excitedly.

"Be ye warned, Lord Zuko, the path ahead will not be easy… goodbye, for now."

Zuko stared as Roku dissipated in front of his eyes. He was then aware of a strange falling sensation before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, first I kill off Zuko, then I leave it on a cliffie… I'm so horrible… But, seriously… PLEASE REVIEW, I'M BEGGING YOU!!

**B/N:** (sighs) Oh seriously… that's pitiful. Just feel bad for her and review already or else I'll never hear the end of it. Please. For my sake.

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


	3. New Body, New Life

**A/N: **OK, really sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy with school and studying and stuff. Yeah, wow. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter…

**Disclaimer: **Um… yeah, Avatar doesn't belong to me... why do you think I'm writing this?

* * *

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of _

_Is waking to you_

"Comatose" by Skillet

* * *

**Rebirthing: Chapter 3**

**New Body, New Life**

"Aagh!" Zuko yelled, waking up about five other men sleeping around him.

"Take it easy there, Soldier," a man next to him patted him on the back. "Having nightmares, are ya?"

"Who do you think you are speaking to?!" he demanded. How dare this man not address him as the fire lord!

"Um, I think I'm talking to a soldier in my squad." The man looked at him like he was crazy.

_Oh, yeah, new body_, Zuko thought. "Um, right, sorry. I need some air."

The fire lord looked around to see the five other men starting to get around. They were all in a cave that seemed to be close to a road. He walked out into the increasing light and stepped onto the road. It looked like the one he took to get to the airships, but he couldn't be sure. Zuko yawned and turned to go back into the cave, but something on the road caught his eye. It was a tiny figure walking towards him. The person was far away, but he could tell that is was a girl. Good, probably not a threat then. As she got closer, he could see long, red robes billowing in the slight breeze. OK, so she was Fire Nation nobility. She came closer and he could make out pale skin, an angular face, and…

"It's Mai!" Zuko whooped out loud. She made it! She was all right!

He had an irresistible urge to run to her, sweep her off her feet, and cover her in kisses, telling her that he would never leave her again. And he almost did just that, but reality came crashing down on him all too soon. If he did that, she would rip him to shreds. So he just watched, heartbroken, as she stopped in front of him, with not even a glint of recognition in her silver orbs.

"Who are you?" Mai demanded.

Zuko felt like he was going to throw up. Right then, he didn't want to do this anymore, he didn't know if he could handle this.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Y-yes," he felt weak. "M-my name is… um, Lee. I'm one of the six soldiers that survived the attack."

"There's six of you?"

Zuko nodded. He was dedicated now.

"Good. Go round up your buddies; we're commandeering an airship," Mai said matter-of-factly.

"But Mai…"

"As long as you are in my services, Soldier, you will address me as Lady Mai."

She could've ripped his heart out and stomped on it for all Zuko was concerned. It wouldn't have felt any different. In fact, that would have felt like Heaven compared to what he was feeling right now. Mai kept looking at him expectantly, so he did what he was told. He walked sluggishly back into the cave and looked up at the soldiers in there. These were the last of them. The last remaining citizens of the capital city of the Fire Nation.

"Come on, you guys." He meant it to sound like a yell, but it came out like more of a hoarse squeak. "We've been called to help the Lady Mai."

* * *

Mai groaned sadly as she tried to push Zuko out of her thoughts. There was something about that stupid soldier that seemed to infest her mind with memories of him. She smiled slightly as she remembered the night after their wedding. Zuko had been so nervous, but it had been one of the best nights of her life. Mai felt tears burn at the back of her eyes, but she quickly shoved them away like she had done with everything else. She had decided that she couldn't sit around and cry like a weakling when her nation needed her. So she did what had become somewhat of a habit to her. She pushed it away; she didn't think about it. It was easier that way. Mai was snapped out of her reverie by the soldiers lining up in front of her.

"OK," she heard her voice waver. She quickly covered it up and continued, "I'm going to need all of your names if we want to stay at least semi-organized."

Mai went down the line, trying her best to remember most of the names. When she got to the last one, the one she had met earlier, the thoughts of Zuko resurfaced again. But she had always been able to keep a grip on her emotions, and that meant controlling her thoughts as well. There was definitely something different about this soldier. Mai also noticed that he didn't immediately ramble off his name like the other soldiers, he seemed transfixed with her.

"Do you have a name?" she knew it was Lee, but, for some reason, she was interested to see what he would say.

"Sorry," his eyes seemed misty. "My name is Zu— um… Lee."

"Right," she looked at him doubtfully. "We should go."

* * *

**A/N:** End chapter three. Well that was fun! Yup, Mai totally has no idea, while Zuko is forced to be close to her, yet separated from her at the same time… this seems interesting… how will it end?! Duh, duh… **DUH!! **Oh yeah, please review. You know that warm, fuzzy feeling you get inside when you read a nice review? Well, I love that feeling!

**B/N:** I take responsibility for all spelling/grammar in this chapter. Peace, punch, Cap'n Crunch. -3Vad


	4. The First Attempt

**A/N: **Gaah! I'm so sorry, peoples, I usually try to update every week, but these last two weeks have been awful! Yeah, life has been craziness… ANYWAY, yeah, just so you know, I'm going to be gone all next week and next week is finals, so I might be gone for two weeks… please, pray that I don't die…

* * *

_So I'm gonna smile my best smile,_

_I'm gonna laugh like it's going out of style,_

_Look into her eyes and pray she don't see,_

_That learning to live again is killing me_

-"Learning to Live Again" by Garth Brooks

* * *

**Rebirthing**

**Chapter 4: The First Attempt**

"Alright, everyone," Mai raised her voice over the bustle of the soldiers, "we need to find a warship that can hold at least twenty but no more than thirty."

"Hey! Can we all at least know what we're doing?" a soldier called Seng shouted.

"Yeah. So, as you know, Earth Kingdom rebels have taken over the capital. I have a plan to get it back, but we need help from some old friends. We're going on a journey to track down the Avatar and his friends."

"One question," said a man named Lihn. "Where is our fire lord?!"

Mai bit her lip and ignored him as best she could. "Once we find the Avatar and his friends, we'll come back here and take our capital back!" She wasn't one to give speeches, but this got a small cheer from the group of soldiers. "OK, once someone finds an airship that will suit us, come back here and report to me."

The young fire lady watched as the soldiers scattered, talking and laughing—that is, all but one. He started toward her, looking like he had something to say.

"What do you want? It's Lee, right?"

"Um, yeah. Listen, I know what happened to your husband," Zuko said, trying to spark something… anything inside her. He saw nothing, but still he continued, "And I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Lee, but you should go with the rest of them," Mai's voice wavered again.

"Maybe," he started, "maybe he's not dead; maybe he's been reborn into someone else."

She backed away from him, "OK, I don't know where you're trying to come from, but you sound crazy and… slightly idiotic." Mai started to turn away from him.

"Wait!" Zuko grabbed her arm. "I'm being serious!"

Mai stood rigid as a shiver went down her spine. She couldn't explain it, but his touch felt familiar somehow. She jerked her arm away from him, wanting to get away from this familiar feeling. It brought back too many memories.

"Look," she turned around to face him. "I suggest that you go along with the other soldiers or you're off the mission."

"But—" he tried to protest.

"Now," she said, fingering a dagger.

Zuko noticed it and nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was get her mad… or get himself thrown off the mission. So he raced off to join the other soldiers.

Mai sighed and shoved her knife up her sleeve. She wished that Lee would just go away and stop talking to her. It kind of didn't help her trying to forget Zuko if this guy that reminded her so much of him just randomly kept popping in on her. Mai rubbed her temples. She needed Zuko; he would know what to do.

* * *

"It's perfect," Mai observed, running her hand over the smooth hull of the airship. It had living accommodations for twenty but could hold thirty at maximum capacity. "OK, so who can drive one of these things?"

"I can!" Lihn volunteered.

"You're captain, then. Alright, you four in the front can manage engines. That leaves you, Lee. Do you know where we are going?"

"Yup. Kyoshi Island, Southern Water Tribe, and Ba Sing Se."

"How did you… oh, never mind. Lee, you're navigator. OK, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **Woot! Um, not much to say, just, COOKIES _AND_ MILK IF YOU REVIEW! I made them myself! -

**Beta:** (coughs on cookie) ZOMG _don't eat the cookies. __**DON'T. EAT.**_ D: (chokes and dies)

**A/N:** You are so mean to me! (don't worry, that was the cookie my little sis made! ;) )


	5. Dreams

**A/N: **Woot! I'm back! OK, if you want reasons why I haven't updated, I made a list.

1. I was on vacation for a week. NO COMPUTERS.

2. After said vacation, I had to make up all my nine weeks finals!

3. My school just recently caught on fire… it's going to be a long week

So yeah, my excuses. Oh, by the way… I'm off school because our side burnt up, so that's why I can write this… yeah, exciting week…

* * *

_Baby why'd you leave me,_

_Why'd you have to go,_

_I was counting on forever,_

_Now I'll never know,_

_This can't be happenin' to me,_

_This is just a dream_

-"Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood

* * *

**Rebirthing, Chapter 4:**

**Dreams**

It had been three days in the airship. Three freaking days in this accursed hunk of metal. And, frankly, Mai was getting bored; really, really bored. She had tried to practice with her knives for about the first day, but her daggers kept getting dented from hitting the metal walls. She spotted Lee walking down the hallway toward her and decided to try to talk to him. See if she couldn't knock the crazy out of him… That would be fun.

"So how are you doing, Lady Mai?" Lee asked, talking first.

Mai thought she saw him cringe when he said "Lady" Mai. "Oh, you can just call me Mai. I'm getting tired of lords and ladies, anyway."

"O-okay." He looked confused for a second. "Would you like to join me in the kitchen for some tea?"

"Sure, whatever," she replied nonchalantly. This might help break the monotony of the day.

"Sweet. Let's go!"

--

Zuko got caught staring at Mai. Again. For the fourth time.

"OK, do you have a problem with me?" she finally asked.

"Um, n-no," he stuttered.

"Well, it sure seems like it."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so—" Should he say it? …Sure, why not? "—beautiful."

"Excuse me?!"

"Umm, uh, INTERESTING! You're very interesting!"

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"NO! I just, I… ugh!"

Mai couldn't help but crack a smile. For some reason, Lee reminded her so much of _him_.

"So… do you want some more tea?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"No, I'm fine."

Mai got up and turned to leave the room. But then she stopped, deciding to add something. "Thanks for the tea. It was very… interesting."

And then she was gone in a flurry of robes, and with every piece of Zuko's heart.

* * *

Zuko sighed and rested his head in his hands. She was interesting?

"What in the world is wrong with me?!" he shouted to himself.

Deciding that sleep would be in his best interest, he got up from the chair in the kitchen and headed down to his room. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't too cramped; you know, for a metal deathtrap. Zuko looked around the room. There was a small cot in one corner, and a sink and tiny mirror in the other. Also, there was a little dresser to put his things in. All of the previous things were bolted to the floor to prevent possible sliding around. Just like his old ship.

Zuko dragged his feet over to the mirror and expected to see his old body: scar, pale skin, amber eyes. He stumbled back when he met a totally new man. He leaned forward and touched his face; was this really… him? Zuko's face had been completely transformed, his dark chocolate hair was turned into a light brown, almost auburn color; his amber eyes were now a deep brown; and his scar was gone. He also noticed that his skin was several shades darker, and his muscles weren't nearly as impressive.

"Oh, come on!" he complained. "I worked hard to get those!" The fire lord plopped onto the cot and ran his hands through now-shortened hair. "This… is a disaster."

* * *

Mai laughed as Zuko walked up behind her and nuzzled his chin into the crook of her neck.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"Mm-hm." She turned around and captured his lips in a kiss that ended all too soon.

"Z-Zuko?" she whimpered as he dissipated in front of her.

All of the sudden, the scenery changed, and she was there again, watching helplessly as her husband choked on his own blood.

"You're next!"

The man's laughing echoed throughout the room and followed her as she was enveloped in darkness. The next thing she knew, she had landed in front of Lee.

"Hello, Mai; you're beautiful." He reached out a hand, as if to touch her.

"No!" she screamed. "I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do; don't you remember me? I'm your husband, Zuko." He moved toward her.

"NO!" Mai threw a volley of daggers at him, watching his body fall to the ground. She jumped over it and ran straight into Azula.

"Well, Mai, looks like you just sent Zuko to the Spirit World. You never did get it."

"Why are you here? What are you talking about!"

"Wow, you really are thick-headed. Hopefully, you'll figure it out before something bad happens…" Azula smirked and engulfed Mai in blue flames. "Oops… too late."

Mai could hear herself scream, but all she saw was darkness. She felt a warm hand shaking her, and, slowly, she opened her eyes. The world swam in front of her, and, if only for a second, she could have sworn she saw the concerned face of Zuko. As everything came into focus, though, she saw it was only Lee standing worriedly over her.

"L-Lee?" Mai managed to mumble.

"Yes, it's me. Are you OK? Your screaming almost woke up the whole airship."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's just, I had this dream and…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I would love it if you did."

"I said no."

"OK, goodnight then. Oh, just so you know, we'll be landing at the South Pole tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lee. Goodnight."

"Right," he nodded, stepping out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that was a longer chapter… I had fun writing it!! Okay, so I'm going to get off before my beta totally kills me… Please review!

**Beta:** )).O I wouldn't kill you… That would put me out of a job!


	6. Conversations

**A/N:** Hey guys, really sorry about the long delay! Around the holidays, it gets kinda hectic for my family! Okay, 'nuff excuses, and onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **Yo, don't own _Avatar_; why do you think I'm a lazy bum doing nothing with my life?

* * *

"You could have at least looked me in the eyes when you ripped out my heart."

-Mai

* * *

**Rebirthing: Chapter 6**

**Conversations**

Mai let out a small sigh of relief as she felt the airship give a small bump as it touched down. As soon as the ship came to a complete stop, she was out the door, bracing the chilly arctic air. She took a deep breath, more than happy to cleanse her lungs of something other than the hot, stale air of the airship. She shivered slightly because she hadn't bothered to put on her parka before jumping out of the ship. The next thing she knew, Mai was wrapped in a warm, and rather furry, embrace.

"Hello, Mai!" Katara chirped happily.

"Um, hey, Katara," she replied, trying to blow the fur of the younger girl's parka out of her face.

"Aang! Come and see who came to visit!"

Mai looked up when she heard a soft whooshing coming from above her. She saw the form of the young Avatar descend upon them and make a thud as he landed on the soft snow.

"Hi, Mai!" The sixteen-year-old was still as bubbly as ever.

"Hello."

"So," Katara said, looking around at the soldiers scattered around the airship, "where's Lord Zuko?"

"He—" the fire lady cleared her throat, "—he… um, he couldn't make it."

"Right," the Airbender winked. "Got some important Fire Lord-y business to attend to?"

"Y—you could say that…"

The Waterbender looked at Mai's troubled silver eyes and knew something was wrong. "Hey, Aang, I think you should go do some more Airbending because Mai and I have some… girl stuff to take care of."

"Um, OK." He took a couple of steps and launched himself in the air, unfurling the glider and shooting up into the air. The two girls watched him grow steadily smaller until Katara turned to Mai. "Let's go inside; I think we should talk."

The weapons specialist just nodded in response, fighting with the tears that threatened to push through the iron grip she had on her emotions. She looked around the small village before she was lead into the small snow and ice building. There were other ice houses like this one scattered about the village, a couple of tents, and a big ice dome in the middle of the village that she could only guess was a place for gathering. There were now many other people coming out of their houses to see the visitors. Mai shook her head sadly as she saw a couple on top of the thick wall that surrounded the village. She saw them kiss lightly as he pulled a small object out from behind his back. She hugged him tightly, and he tenderly put the necklace around her neck.

"Hey, are you coming?" Katara said softly.

Mai snapped herself out of her reverie. "Yeah, I'm coming."

She forced herself to step inside the house and settle herself on the floor in a pile of cozy pelts. She took everything in—it was a cozy little house with animal furs and pelts everywhere. They were on the walls, on the floor, and spread over a structure that was used for sitting. Mai took the floor, however, and sat across from Katara.

"So," the brunette said seriously, "I want you to tell me exactly what happened to Zuko."

Mai closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I—I can't."

"Mai," Katara sighed softly, "crying isn't a weakness. To express you feelings isn't to be weak or vulnerable. If you keep something as complicated as love bottled up, you'll fall apart."

The fire lady's eyes started to water; Zuko had said something like that—that she shouldn't keep her feelings bottled up. Katara scooted closer to her friend and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Katara… I—it was awful… I—I couldn't do anything to help him…" A crystalline tear slipped from her eye and fell sloppily onto her hand.

Cerulean eyes met tearful silver ones, and Mai knew she could trust this woman, even if they'd been enemies for so long. There was something in those blue eyes that held an important meaning. So she told her everything; about how she watched helplessly as her husband was murdered, and how she had met up with the soldiers and came here for their help. When she was at the end, Mai couldn't keep hold of everything that was pushing at her: the pain, regret, and sorrow… she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here." The Waterbender wrapped the crying girl in a warm hug.

So Mai did; she rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder and let herself cry. She allowed herself to let go of everything and fall into a blissful oblivion where it was just her and the tears she cried. Nothing mattered, no one had died; it was just her. Too soon, she was snapped out of her world by warm, wet tears on her own back. She looked up to see Katara wipe tears from her eyes.

"He was a good man, and one of my best friends."

Mai nodded, understanding now that she wasn't the only one hurting from this loss they had suffered. She was just one in many. "Thank you, Katara. You've done me more good than you can know."

"You're welcome." She smiled and gave her one last hug before getting up off the floor. "I'm gonna tell Aang," Katara sniffed. "You can stay here if you want."

The ebony-haired woman nodded again as she watched her friend walk out the door, leaving her with nothing but the sound of fading sobs and her emotions playing with her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was depressing. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and I hope I'm doing better for you guys. (Believe it or not, I really do try hard.)


	7. A Step Too Far

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I've been gone so long… yeah, kind of got caught up in trying to beat _Into the Inferno_ the first couple of days we got it… and then came Guitar Hero… Yeah, they may be lame excuses, but the games are ADDICTIVE! Hehe, not to mention the all-day Lord of the Rings watching yesterday…. Yeah, I'll shut up now…

* * *

"Hey! Stop talking to my girlfriend!"

-A very overprotective Zuko

* * *

**Rebirthing**

**Chapter 7: A Step Too Far**

Mai inhaled deeply as the crisp, salty air of the ocean whipped her hair behind her back. She shivered as a particularly cold gust of the air pierced her parka like a knife. She pulled it closer to her thin frame and closed her eyes slowly. With the wind came a whisper: a soft one, barely audible, but still there. The cool wind seemed to caress her face as the whispers grew louder. They all seemed to be saying the same thing: _Mai, I need you_.

"I need you too," Mai whispered back, the wind now seeming to pick her feet right up off the ground.

She shivered in pleasure as the whispers grew louder and the wind more fierce. She jumped as a warm hand gripped her shoulder. She looked out of the corner of her eye. It was just Lee.

"Mai, I need you. We're about to leave."

She looked out to the sea, crestfallen as she realized there had barely even been a breeze. Mai shook her head. She would miss this place, but she thought maybe it was driving her crazy.

"Lady Mai?"

"Ugh, please don't call me that." She rubbed her temples. "I'll be right there."

"You'll miss this place, won't you?"

"How do you do that?!" She turned around to face him.

"Do what?" Lee asked, confused.

"Read my mind. You always seem to know what I'm thinking every time you're around me. Only one other person could seem to do that…"

"Who?"

"Oh, just forget it. I'll be there in a few minutes; I need some time by myself."

"But—"

"Please just leave me alone!"

"Sorry."

The look in Lee's eyes as he backed away looked so dejected and sad that she almost called him back, almost said she was sorry, and almost followed him to the airship. Almost, almost, _almost_.

Yeah, and that guy almost spared Zuko's life. She _almost_ helped him. They_ almost_ lived happily ever after. _Almost._

She shivered, this time from the pain of the memory. Ugh! How was she supposed to forget about this and move on if all she could do was remember? Remember Zuko's glassy eyes, remember how helpless she'd been, and remember _his_ laugh.

It echoed through her head every time she closed her eyes until it was to the point that she was afraid to go to sleep at night. When she finally did, it was just that scene over and over again. She couldn't get it out of her head, and it was infuriating!

Mai turned back to the airship as she heard Katara calling for her. Well, here's to three more days in that cursed metal deathtrap.

* * *

"OK," Zuko said, looking at the map and then back to his compos, "go west for two miles, and then we should get to Kyoshi Island."

He had been working with Lihn this whole trip and he felt like he was about to explode. He hardly got any sleep because Lihn needed him by his side for every little thing, and frankly, working with a dimwitted soldier got annoying.

He felt the ship turning left and panicked, "Lihn, what in the world are you doing?!"

"Going west."

"Your other west!"

"Huh?"

"Turn the ship the other way!!"

"Fine, don't yell at me!" Lihn shot back, turning the ship sharply to the right.

Zuko lost his balance and was thrown against the metal wall with a clang. He fell to his knees and groaned, touching the sore spot on his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well excuse me if I never learn—" Lihn was cut off by Mai bursting through the door.

"What is going on in here?" she demanded, the calmest Zuko had heard her be in a while.

He stood to his feet immediately. "Lihn turned the ship the wrong way."

She eyed Lihn and shook her head. "Just be careful it doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry, M'lady," Lihn winked. "You're safe in my hands."

Mai looked him up and down disapprovingly. She shook her head and whirled around, closing the door behind her.

Zuko turned toward the other man, already feeling his stomach churning angrily. "What was that?!"

"What was what? I was just talking to her."

"No, that wink. I saw that!"

"Oh, that," he laughed, suddenly trying to show himself smooth and charismatic. "She's a mighty fine woman if you know what I mean, Lee. It's too bad what her husband did to her, though."

"What?" The fire lord said, teeth clenched and hands curled up into fists.

"You know what I think? It's my theory that her precious fire lord left her for another woman. That's why she won't talk about him. Besides, when we're done with this mission, it's my turn to win over our lady," Lihn chuckled.

"Is that what you think?" Zuko felt his rage bubble over as his hands shook. "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!! Let me tell you, Lihn, Zuko would NEVER leave her! And she wouldn't even think about touching a filthy peasant like you!"

"Whoa, take it easy, man; I'll let you win her over as well if you want."

"You think she's just some prize to be won? If you so much as touch her throughout the rest of this trip, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do!" Zuko walked toward Lihn and grabbed him by the neck. "Oh, and you better not talk about the fire lord like that around me again."

He could see fear in Lihn's chocolate brown eyes as he picked him up off the floor and hurled him across the room. He hit the wall with a sharp clang and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Zuko could still feel himself shaking from the inside out. He yelled, his mouth spewing out flames. Everything was going wrong. He should've found some way to tell Mai by now, and stupid Lihn shouldn't even be taking a second glance at his woman, much less trying to "make a move." Stupid, perverted soldiers. Zuko turned to the empty wheel and took a deep breath, trying to figure out a way to explain to Lihn how he ended up unconscious on the floor.

He gripped the wheel, another question hitting him. "Now, how to drive one of these things…"

* * *

"We sure did a number on the Fire Lord, didn't we boys?"

Surge heard an excited yell from his small clan of about forty soldiers. He smiled. Breaking into the palace had been almost too easy. Of course it helped that Lord Zuko had thought that the riots were over. Well, it showed him not to let his guard down.

"And what's better?" he heard his soldiers quiet down as he spoke. "We gave that stupid little fire lady the nightmare of her life! You guys should've seen her face!" He roared with laughter.

His men followed his lead, jeering and laughing until the underground room was filled with the laughter of the soldiers. "Yeah, we showed the Fire Nation not to mess with us!" an Earth Kingdom rebel shouted.

The noise died down immediately as an evil laughter echoed throughout the hidden chamber. "Yes, I must say, you did a wonderful job." An insane voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Azula strode out from the shadows of the dimly lit room, seeing the obvious fear on everyone's faces. This was more like it. She had again installed the fear that she wanted, she _deserved_. "I really do appreciate that you freed me and my father, but I want to hear some very specific words."

"Y—yes, M'lady?" Surge stammered.

"Tell me she's dead." Azula walked closer to the shivering Earthbender.

"E—excuse me?"

"Tell me these exact words: Mai is dead."

"Which one's Mai?" he asked stupidly.

"YOU KNOW, THE ONE WHO THROWS THOSE ACURSED DAGGERS EVERYWHERE?!"

"Um, I could, but I'd be lying…"

"YOU MEAN SHE'S STILL ALIVE?!" She shot lightning out of her mouth. "I gave you two simple jobs: one, kill Zuko; two, kill Mai." Azula shot the soldier closest to her through the chest with lightning. He fell to the floor, dead. The former princess stepped to Surge and put a hand to his trembling face. "But it wasn't you, was it, Shun-yah? It was your worthless soldiers!"

"I—I told you, call me Surge," he managed to squeak.

"Of course." She leaned in closer. "Whatever you say."

Azula traced the scar that ran from his forehead to his jawbone with a perfectly manicured nail. Suddenly, she stood upright and slashed through his skin, leaving four bloody gashes in his cheek.

"Let me make one thing clear!" she declared, shooting fire into the crowd of soldiers. "I am in charge! I killed my father for this position, so what would possess you to think that I would hesitate to shoot each and every one of you full of lightning?! You are all worms and will be treated as such!" Azula gave them one last sadistic smile before calmly and precisely walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hah! Hope that's long enough of a chapter for you! I tried my best! So please review. I'll love you for it!

(Sounds to me like the author's just getting desperate now… :O)


	8. Facing the Truth

**A/N:** Okay, so hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait this time… yeah, I'm kinda bad at that, what with science fair and everything. I really want to murder science fair…

* * *

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to _

"Breathe" by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Rebirthing**

**Chapter 8: Facing the Truth**

"Ugh, wh-what?"

Zuko whirled around from his spot at the wheel when he heard Lihn starting to stir. He panicked; he hadn't expected him to be up so soon. Zuko rushed over to Lihn's side, pushing a concerned look onto his features.

"Are you okay? You took a nasty fall."

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You were saying how you never learned to tell directions when we went over a huge bump and you hit your head."

"Wait, wasn't Mai in here?" Lihn got a maddened gleam in his eye. "And you threw me against a wall!"

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Zuko tried his best to hide the nervousness in his voice. He had to convince Lihn to believe him. He didn't need to make any new enemies on this trip.

"No, you got all mad 'cause I was hitting on her!"

"Wow, you must have hit your head pretty hard. You might've dreamed about that." The Firebender took a deep breath and choked out the next sentence, "Why would I care about what you did with Mai? I don't like her. She's too stoic for my taste."

"Oh," Lihn helped himself off the ground. "You prefer the wild, rowdy ones?" When Zuko didn't say anything, he probed deeper, "You know, it's OK if you do; I'm more of the one-night-stand person myself."

The fire lord felt nauseous talking about women this way. He'd always been taught to respect them; his mother had made sure of that. "Yeah," he spat out, "that's me."

"OK, now that that's settled, time to drive this thing. It's a good thing I woke up when I did; you wouldn't have had a chance landing this thing."

Zuko felt his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists tighter, "Yeah, it is a good thing."

* * *

Zuko walked down the metal ramp wearily, coming to a stop on the ground. He stretched and cracked his back, and then his knuckles. He wasn't sure how long Lihn would stay mostly unharmed if he had to spend the rest of the trip with him. The Firebender turned toward the small village when he heard a commotion in the making. Sokka and Suki had found themselves in the middle of a happy reunion with the Avatar and pretty much the whole town. They were all in an excited frenzy about the Avatar's visit to their humble village, including a weird guy that seemed to be foaming at the mouth. Zuko let himself chuckle slightly, caught up in the goofy grins and huge hugs going around everywhere. He strode forward, seemingly forgetting about the news that would come next.

"How's my favorite Dagger Girl?" Sokka practically picked Mai off her feet in a hug, a cheesy grin plastered across his face.

"Sokka, let her go. Can't you see you're suffocating her?" Suki gave her husband a playful flick on the ear.

"Thank you, Suki." Mai tried to smile as the Water Tribesman dropped her back on the ground.

"So what brings all of you guys out here?" Sokka asked, eying the soldiers strangely. "And who are these yahoos? Body guards?"

"Well," the fire lady took a breath, trying to get it over with, "we need your help."

"Why, does the almighty Fire Lord Zuko need help kickin' butt and takin' names?" Sokka threw a punch at an imaginary opponent, making over-exaggerated sound effects.

Mai might have smiled at his crazy antics had it not have been for the gravity of the situation. "Not really." Her chest tightened at the thought of what she was about to say. "You see, Zuko's dead; he was killed by an unexpected Earth Kingdom riot."

"What?!" husband and wife said in unison.

"No, no, no, this is just a sick joke!" Sokka turned to her, his deep blue eyes desperately pleading with her, brimming with tears. "Please tell me this is just a sick, cruel joke, and Zuko will come out of the airship completely unscathed."

"I'm sorry, Sokka."

With those words whispered softly, he knew there wasn't any hope of his theory. In those few words, he had sensed more emotion than she'd ever displayed around him. The warrior felt completely helpless, like he could've prevented his death somehow, but he knew he couldn't have. He fell to his knees, anguish filling his voice, "It can't be… he always seemed so… invincible."

"We're all upset—" Aang felt a tear slip out of the corner of his eye, "—but we have a job to do."

"No, it's OK, we can stay here for a while." Katara offered a comforting hug for her boyfriend.

"I'm really sorry, Sokka," Suki said softly, kneeling beside him and tenderly put an arm around his shoulder. "I know you two were close." Her husband wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer to him, burying his head in her hair in an attempt to veil the tears that cascaded down his face.

* * *

Zuko felt his heart breaking for about the hundredth time in the accursed trip. He walked away as calmly as he could muster, already feeling the tears that pricked his eyes. This was almost unbearable. Maybe coming along on this trip was a mistake. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take watching his best friends and his wife crying while he was right in front of them, unable to even comfort them at least a little bit.

The Firebender sunk hopelessly to the ground, throwing his head in his hands. This was the meaning of true torture: watching the one you loved more than life just out of your reach, so close, but yet so far. He hadn't even hugged her in over a month! Every single cell of his very being screamed at him. They all screamed for one thing, one person. Mai. The half that made him whole, the calm to his storm.

Lost in his thoughts, Zuko failed to notice a long, black creature sliding toward him. His head shot up only when he heard the low hiss that screamed "death." He scrambled back, recognizing the small snake instantly. It was the coal viper. Black as coal, and despite its small size, one bite could inject you with enough poison to kill three grown men. Zuko panicked even more as he heard leaves crunching, footsteps coming toward him… toward the snake.

"Lee, what are you doing on the ground?" Mai said, a slight tremble still barely evident in her voice.

"No!" He shot out in one last-ditch attempt to get her to leave. "Go away!"

To his horror, the snake turned around and slid its scaly body toward her. She had no idea that the small snake was in front of her, about to bite her exposed ankle.

"Excuse me, what?!"

She wouldn't be able to move in time now. The Firebender felt adrenaline pump through his veins as he sprinted toward her, anxious to get her away from danger. He crashed into her at full speed, throwing them both back at least five feet. He grinned, thinking that they were out of the immediate danger, but he was wrong—so terribly wrong. Zuko was aware of the fact of how wrong he was when two needles inserted themselves into his calf, and he practically felt the liquid poison flow into his body. He grimaced and rolled off of Mai before they hit the ground, the snake still attached firmly to his leg.

"What is wrong with you?!" she bit off, furious at his antics.

Zuko pulled the snake off, ripping through the flesh in his calf, now only aware of the terrible burning sensation that seemed to engulf his body. He did the same to the snake, catching it on fire and watching its singed body writhe in his hand. The strength that he had left abandoned him, as he moaned and collapsed onto the hard ground, pain rippling throughout his entire body.

"Lee!" Mai gasped in terror. "Did he get you?"

All he could do was slightly shake his head before she realized how dumb of a question that had been. "I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'll get Katara; she'll know what to do."

She rushed off before he could groan in protest. The last thing that he wanted right now was to be left alone. He could feel his whole body already starting to sweat, a fever quickly overtaking him. The trees in front of him started to blur, the poison working its magic rapidly and effectively. Zuko could hear two sets of footfalls running toward him—or at least he thought those where footfalls.

"Oh Agni, it has worked faster than I thought it would," Mai cursed under her breath.

"He's been bitten by a coal viper?!" He thought he could hear Katara's voice alongside Mai's, but it seemed to fade in and out.

"Yeah… he was saving me…"

"I'm afraid I can only offer advice; the venom's already spread through his blood."

"Well, can't you Bloodbend or something?!"

"Yeah, but it would probably kill him. The only thing we can do right now it cut open the bite marks and drain some of the badly-poisoned blood."

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do?"

"Yes. And you better do it; you have steadier hands with those knives anyway."

"Thanks a lot."

However faint her voice, Zuko could hear the dread at the thought of cutting his leg open. He felt her warm hand on his shoulder as she asked him a question. He couldn't make out what she was saying, so he nodded anyway, sending a fresh bout of pain washing over him.

The next thing he knew, he could feel the cold tip of a steel dagger pressed against one of the puncture wounds, and suddenly, her question made sense. Um, yeah, he did mind pain in his state. Before he could squeeze any noise out of his mouth though, he felt her jerk her hand up, leaving a deep gash, which poured out the sticky, red substance needed for all life. The Firebender's body jerked and stiffened in shock, but he didn't utter a word; he just bit his lip and tried to keep as silent as he could. But try as he might, a soft whimper still escaped as he felt her put the cold tip to his second puncture wound.

"Sorry," Mai whispered, trying to calm his racing nerves.

She jerked her hand up without warning this time, and Zuko couldn't help but scream out in agony.

"I owe you my life, Lee," he heard her whisper before his world slipped into a crushing, black oblivion.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was kinda depressing… I guess that's what you get for listening to extremely depressing songs while writing a new chapter.

(Shame on you. O:)


	9. Poison

**A/N: **Hey, guys. Really, really sorry about the long delay. This time it wasn't my fault! Our Internet is down because Hughes Net is the dumbest thing ever!! Also, I can't drive like my sis does, so I can't go to our dad's office any time and get access to the Internet…. ANYWAY! Hey, thanks to all those reviewers! You guys really inspire me, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without you!

* * *

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything's wrong_

_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, Baby_

_I don't think so_

"Forever and Always"— Taylor Swift

* * *

**Rebirthing**

**Chapter 9: Poison**

He saw nothing, heard nothing, did nothing. All he was aware of was a blackness that seemed to swallow his body whole along with this terrible burning sensation that enveloped him. Heck, he didn't even really know who _he_ was. He rolled himself up in a tight ball, seeming to just float about in this little slice of hell. How long had it been? He didn't know. Might be days, maybe even years, but he didn't really care. Well, he might as well call himself something. How about Z? Yes, he liked that. The last letter of the alphabet, and it had a nice ring to it; almost a familiar ring to it.

Z let his eyes drift close, but as he did, his world exploded with light. It was blinding, but he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. As soon as it had come, it vanished and was replaced by a person. She was glowing and dressed in all white, seeming to illuminate the whole space. Z was taken by her. She had long, ebony hair that fanned out elegantly behind her. She glided rather than walked toward him and as she got closer, he could see striking silver eyes that seemed to cut into the very center of his soul.

The woman stopped in front of him, her long white robe spilling onto the ground by her feet. Her skin was pale, very pale, and it almost looked translucent in her glow. She gazed softly at him, almost longingly—if he had read her clearly. Had he met her before? She seemed familiar, but he certainly hadn't met such a beautiful creature in his entire life. Her lips parted like she wanted to speak, and when she did, her very words reached deep into his mind.

"Hello, Zuko, I've missed you." Her soft words echoed throughout his skull.

So he had met her before. And his name was apparently Zuko. What a weird name.

He looked up and asked her a question. "Where am I?"

"This," she motioned, "is your soul, your heart, your very life."

"But… it's so… black."

"Yes it is very dismal, isn't it? Your life has been filled with struggles and fighting. Think of this as another one. You're trapped inside yourself, and you have to get out, or you'll die here."

"But how-why am I here?" he said in desperation.

The beautiful woman in front of him scrunched her eyebrows together. "I truly don't know. Most people would've been sent straight to the Spirit World after a bite like that. Why you were sent here is a mystery to me, but I think it has to do with the spirits. Someone very high up there doesn't want you dead yet."

"Well, how do I get out?"

She let out a sad sigh, like she wanted to tell him, but for some reason couldn't. He could feel her stare burn through him, as if searching his very soul. Wait, wasn't he _in_ his soul? This was way too confusing for him.

"I'm afraid I can only give you advice." Her miserable eyes held a flicker of the longing he'd seen before. "Just follow your heart, and you'll find your way out. I believe in you."

She gently smoothed his untidy hair and smiled. Right then, Zuko felt his heart flutter to life. Her simple smile had awakened something inside him that had been dead. With that realization came another; he knew this lady, more than he could remember now. And he also knew that wherever she went, his heart would follow. So was he supposed to follow her?

She gently brushed her lips against his forehead and slowly backed away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" he yelled helplessly after her as he stumbled behind her. When she didn't stop, he yelled again, "At least tell me who you are!"

She looked forlornly over her shoulder, "My name is Mai." She took a step, then added, "And I am your wife."

_Mai_. With those simple words, a whole world of memories came rushing at him all at once. When he'd taken her out to a picnic, and Azula had interrupted; when he'd proposed, and she'd thrown her arms around him and had actually cried. Zuko couldn't suppress a grin as he remembered their wedding. That had been the best day of his life. How could he forget? Wait! That meant he _really_ had to follow her. To the ends of the earth if need be. And he would. He looked up at her fading figure, glowing just as bright as if she were right beside him. That would make it easier for him to follow her. Zuko pulled in a deep breath and started jogging after her. He now had a purpose. This was good. He still didn't know what he'd do when he got to her. And that… was bad.

* * *

Mai could feel her heavy eyelids drooping shut, and it was all she could do to snap them back open. She rubbed her palm across her gritty, sleepy eyes and tried to concentrate on Lee and whether he was okay. Her eyelids drooped shut yet again and she shook her head vigorously.

"Mai?"

Mai jumped when a cool hand gently brushed her warm forehead. "Hmm?" she said hazily.

"How long have you been in here watching him?" Suki looked concerned.

"I dunno," Mai yawned. "How long ago did he get bitten?"

"Um, almost a week ago."

"Wow, that's the longest I've ever been without sleep." Mai absentmindedly leaned over to feel Lee's forehead. "His fever came back," she said now, totally no-nonsense. "Go get some rags and a cool basin of water."

"No," Suki said, "you've already done enough for him. You _need_ to get some sleep."

"No, I don't." She stood up, firm despite dizziness from lack of sleep.

"Look, I'll watch over him, keep his fever down, everything; just please promise me you'll go and get some sleep."

"Suki, I can't leave him. Not even if I wanted to. There's just like an… an immediate response that I would have for…"

"For Zuko?" Suki's voice quivered slightly.

"Forget I said that," she whispered.

At that second—just as Mai was about to agree to go to bed—Lee's body started convulsing violently. He broke out in a cold sweat and shivered uncontrollably.

"Oh Agni," Mai moaned, "I had hoped he wouldn't do this. It's typical for coal viper victims to seize and shake." She tried to sound strong and in control, but in this insane reality, her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Is he gonna be okay? Can we do anything?" The blue-eyed warrior dashed around frantically.

"No." Mai could feel her eyes mist, and she didn't even know why.

Surely she didn't love this soldier. No, that would be… well, it would feel weird, like she was being unfaithful or something. Totally crazy. But, then again, when did she ever cry? Only when the ones she truly loved were in trouble. Even then, it had to be life-threatening. No, scratch that; she only cried when the ones she loved _died_.

So there was the big question: why in the world was she crying now?!

* * *

**A/N:** Ohh, kinda a little cliffie there… cool. Yeah, I'm still really, really sorry about the looooong delay. I'll give anyone who reviews cookies and/or hugs. Hey! I can't give you hugs if you don't review! ... Just saying…


End file.
